


Something Wild

by OkamiShin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fights, Gladio is smug, Ignis is shook, M/M, Multi, Prompto Proves Himself, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training, Violence, badass prompto, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShin/pseuds/OkamiShin
Summary: Ignis had met terrifying men. He’d met monsters in his short time as advisor to Noctis, men who were powerful beyond their silver tongues and iron fists. Yet, very few men actually brought fear into Ignis’ core. Not on his honour would be ever admit it, but those men were his commanders, Cor, Regis, Clarus, Gladio and on occasion Noctis. Somehow, this was a icy reminder that those who should be feared were not always those so prominent. Sometimes, it was the lightning that was terrifying, as bright as it was.





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its 5am forgive any mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=its+5am+forgive+any+mistakes).



 

 

Ignis had met terrifying men. He’d met monsters in his short time as advisor to Noctis, men who were powerful beyond their silver tongues and iron fists. Yet, very few men actually brought fear into Ignis’ core. Not on his honour would be ever admit it, but those men were his commanders, Cor, Regis, Clarus, Gladio and on occasion Noctis. Somehow, this was a icy reminder that those who should be feared were not always those so prominent. Sometimes, it was the lightning that was terrifying, as bright as it was. 

 

On this particular training session, one he had not planned to attend yet was dragged into by his prince. To humour him, Ignis sighed disapprovingly, hoping to keep at least some idea of work in his charges mind. Noct knew his duties and, although on occasion he would brush them off for teenage entertainment, would eventually complete them if there was enough force behind the advisors scoldings. 

 

But for now, he let the other raven haired boy drag him into the crownsguard training room where Gladio and Prompto were sparring, if it could be called that. The room itself  was devoid of other people, being late in the evening now, just stone walls and padded flooring for safety in training. The benches were pulled out to allow two sets of seating, Ignis noticed Prompto’s school bag along with his gym bag crammed between them as Noctis laid himself in the very feline way of taking up every inch he possibly could to stretch out and laze about, eyes trained on the pair in front of him.

 

It was as though the blond was being chased around the room, punch and kicks following in a steady rhythm as both men batted each other off. Though, it seemed that with each attack, Gladiolus’ temper was scratching away. The telltale scrunch of his eyes, angling eyebrows that were getting more wrinkled by the second.    


 

Ignis couldn’t quite understand why, Prompto seemed to be doing well against the other man. Even with his usual laughter ringing out occasionally, eyes flickering to Noctis, who returned with a thumbs up and wide grin- Ah, the lack of focus it must have been then. 

 

“Keep it up Prom! Make sure you at least get one hit in!” Noctis called out, as a punch almost made contact, Prompto’s footing almost going wide before he caught up and moved swiftly to dodge the kick that the Shield threw next. 

 

“Noctis- Shut up, we’re not here to fool around-” Gladio scolded, letting up for a second and Prom returned the favour by relaxing every so slightly. 

 

“I’ll get him one day!” The blond interrupted, a giggle bubbling out of him, yet it made Ignis frown. He distinctly remembered the Shield mentioning that the younger boy had a hell of a fight in him. Maybe he’d been wrong to assume that meant that the teen had gotten a hit in. It’d taken that for Gladio to acknowledge himself, during their younger, scrappier years, as a capable fighter and protector. You know, not that he’d been through vigorous years of training or anything. The thought had him rolling his eyes. 

 

Then the sound of skin hitting skin brought him back from his wandering mind. And a frown to his face. That hit had sounded a bit harsh, even for Gladio’s standard training. Looking up, Ignis noticed Noct had twitched too. 

 

Gladio was throwing proper punches, unrelenting as he barked out orders to the blond. “Sharper stance! Clench your fists properly Prompto, stop acting sloppy just because Noctis is here! Where’s all that extra training with Nyx gone?!” 

 

A particularly harsh swing caught the blond across his cheek, a crack making Ignis stand, protective by nature and he cared for the boy. This wasn’t training anymore, it was getting out of hand as Gladio’s hulking frame battered down on Prompto’s lithe, almost cowering form.   


 

“Gladio- Come now, you shouldn’t be this harsh on him-” Gladio’s eyes sharpened and turned onto the advisor. Ignis felt a little bit of his childishness rear up as he tensed unconsciously as they glared each other down.

 

“Join in then Specs, if you have so much to say about my methods, take him on with me and see what happens.” The other sounded too cocky, like he knew something Ignis didn’t. It sparked up his core, like a slow simmering pot of oil, slowly coming to spit. He wasn’t here to be goaded but if the Shield insisted, it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed that Prompto was holding back ever so slightly.

 

“Fine. Please note this is not because of your childishness but out of my own choice and will for Prompto to improve.” He sniffed, shrugging out of his suit and folding the clothes on the bench until he was in his long sleeved undershirt. Then the advisor grabbed a pair of joggers out of Gladio’s own gym bag, listening to the other two shift about still fighting. Prompto was losing. 

 

Once finished changing and stretching, because he was not going to injure himself over something as a mere training session (He’d come to regret those thoughts later), Ignis strolled over, bare feet making little to no sound as the duo paused, catching their breath. Gladio was panting harsher, Prompto’s nose flaring ever so slightly but the lack of a true blush across his freckles did expose his lackluster efforts.

 

With a sigh, Ignis looked from one to the other. Before adamantly declaring, “I will not let this get out of hand Gladiolus, Prompto.” It was only because he knew the pair, both hotheads that had on occasion taken things too far. Gladio was still banned from his father’s garage and Prompto was on eggshells with Cor after a near miss with a motorcyclist that had turned out to be the Marshal. 

 

Still, that look on Gladio’s face had Ignis cautious. He’d grown up with the other, he knew his tells. Something was about to happen that the Shield was going to enjoy, which meant that he was most certainly not going to.

 

Moving into a proper stance, Ignis nodded at the blond, who seemed to tighten himself, his form changing into a more closed in target, a curious change but not one he disapproved of. Hesitatingly, Prompto nodded back and little did the advisor realise that it would be one of the last moments that he looked down on the other. 

 

Gladio took one step forward, a well aimed punch for Prompto’s shoulder, a curve to it that would have possibly dislocated the limb, had the blond not moved out of the way, so smoothly and filled with almost sleek grace. However Ignis was anticipating that and whipped his leg towards the open front that was forced by his movements. An arm that was surprisingly solid, blocked the kick but took the momentum, using an agility and flexibility that he’d only known himself to have. Prompto put distance between himself and them both, but unfortunately, the blond had blocked himself against a wall too. 

 

The Shield threw out a set of punches and they were received easier than they had previously been, which brought out something in the large one, a fierce grin. Prompto seemed to lose his smile for a second, lips twitching downwards until he noticed at the last second that he’d lost track of Ignis within the vicious baring of teeth. A solid impact that made the advisor feel bad for a moment before Gladio collided his fist with Prom’s face. 

 

His eyebrows shot up, immediately backing off as he turned to yell at the other, demand what he thought he was doing to someone who didn’t have as much pain tolerance as Prompto- Before there was a rapid movement and Gladio was suddenly the one stumbling back, nose a crooked shape, blood flying back with the fist that had broken it. His face wasn’t as cocky anymore. 

 

Eyes following the path of the violence, suddenly Ignis’ mind blanked. All that occurred to him, was that this was not the boy he knew as Prompto.    


 

A dark, almost stormy face was baring his teeth ever so slightly, as his other fist curled around the shield’s side, connecting with as much of a snap as Gladio’s usually did. And it seemed to actually have an effect as a wince came across the black haired man’s face and he pulled back, into a defensive form. 

 

Unfortunately, it was a second too late as Prompto’s body turned side on, elbow connecting directly to Gladiolus’ gut with a nasty twist he added to shove the other man, put him off balance as he landed back, on his ass. If Ignis’ mind hadn’t short circuited in surprise, it would have made him gleeful to see someone take his friend off the cocky pedestal he had consistently. 

 

But now, dark, focused eyes slid back onto Ignis and the adviser was not going to hold back as he had intended. He felt that shiver and was shocked to find himself in some form of anticipation for this fight.

 

Prompto’s movement were graceful, like he’d learnt how to dance before fighting and changed it to suit the fights. But that didn’t mean that his heel wasn’t strong, as it smashed against the brunet’s braced hands, covering his solar plexus from impact. It was quick, strong in a way that the adviser had only known in Cor’s sessions. Maybe the young man was learning a little too much from the Marshal.

 

The next thing that occurred to Ignis to do was to take the other man down, his hands gripping with bruising force on the other’s ankle. He took a step forward, intending to topple Prompto. But it seemed that was the wrong thing to do. The adviser wasn’t sure when he realised his mistake, somewhere between Prompto near snarling and his elbow being dislocated or somewhat fractured. The other leg hooked up, pushing it the wrong way until Ignis was forced to let go but the momentum of Prompto’s entire body weight on his joints simply made a noise and movement that wasn’t natural. 

 

His stomach lurched as his and Prompto’s eyes connected. The boy- Man. He was wild. Calculating as Ignis himself and smart as Gladio in battle. But he was wild, a furious edge that was vengeful and spiteful to his wrath. It made Ignis feel fear. Down to those broken bones, snapped joint. It shook him.

 

As soon as they hit the mat however, Prompto seemed to come back to himself, immediately breaking down into tears, apologies and sobs. It was like he was in shock that he  had done such a thing. Noctis rushed over with a Hi-Elixir, healing his elbow instantly but not reducing the pain, though thankfully the adrenaline kept Ignis from noticing. His eyes were trained on Prompto.

 

Gladio came over, wiping away blood from his leaking nose. Gave Ignis a smile that made the puzzle click together. He’d wanted this to happen. Wanted Ignis to see the side of Prompto that had interested the Marshal. Wanted Prompto to snap.

 

 

Someone later, in the report of why a Hi-Elixir was missing, described the scene as something of a rush, like a crazy last ditch attempt to stop them both, out of fear. Prompto gone along but both Ignis and Gladio had looked to each other. 

 

They knew the true fear that the boy who had a eerily on point accuracy with a gun and a wildness in a fight that kept him human. They knew Prompto Argentum, the one who kissed them gently and fiercely.  He’d broken Gladio’s nose, fractured Ignis’ elbow but enraptured them in that moment.


End file.
